Love and Power
by Hamie120
Summary: Bella gets changed, married, and ends up with two twin angels. Her powers and the children's powers are the greatest that any vampire had ever seen. ExB, set after Eclipse. Review to get me to make the sequel. Newest chapter is an author's note. Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella?" Edward said calmly. I could see that this was a carefully perfected façade, that he as extremely curious as to my silence on the car ride home. We had been in the meadow again, where somehow I had rejected his advances. It took a lot more will power than I had expected, but I did it!

"Yes Edward?" I tried to answer without my voice shaking or breaking. To tell the truth, was afraid and nervous as to my dad's response to the 'I'm getting married to Edward' issue. As much as I didn't want to do it, I felt that it was time that he knew. To my relief, my boyfriend, no wait, Fiancée, (shudder) was bullet proof, and I didn't know what his reaction would be.

"You're worrying me, Bella. You aren't this…afraid…usually. Are you sure that you want to do this? You don't have to…" Edward and his worrying never ceased.

"I have to do this, Edward. It is time and he deserves to know. As long as Alice is determined to ruin my…marriage day…" I shuddered at the thought in mid sentence. He didn't respond, but I knew that he noticed it, like everything else… "Charlie deserves to be the one to walk me down the aisle." I didn't see the problem, it all made sense to me.

"Bella…" Edward started and shook his head. I cut him off.

"Edward, I need this. I need closure for them, for me." Edward looked at me funny, like he always did when he tried to gain access to my locked mind, and rediscovered that he can't get in, and then makes a funny face; angry and frustrated.

I heard a sigh from the driver's seat. I looked over at him to give him a 'what the hell' face. The look on his face was touching. "It's ok, Edward. I need it." Now I was playing dirty. I knew that he had his doubts about how much I actually wanted to marry him. He never could retaliate back when I used the 'I need it' excuse. He always did what he thought was best for me, and what I need falls under that category for him, technically.

The car stopped slowly, and the engine cut off. I looked out around me and noticed that Edward had parked at my house, behind my truck. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway, and I had no reasons to stall.

I sighed and got out of the car. Edward got out behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He gave me a supportive glance and I opened the door. My house might not have been as big as Edward's was, but it felt comfortable for Charlie and I. Too much space made us uncomfortable, and it's not like we had many possessions, or money, to buy them.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice rang through the house. It sounded like he was in front of the TV, probably some sports show.

I took a deep breath, and Edward's arm tightened. "Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" Edward tensed at my side. Not a good thing.

"Sure, what do you need?" His tone was cautious now, probably expecting me to say that I was pregnant or something. Not like that was ever going to happen.

Edward chuckled softly, so soft that I barely heard it. He led us to the table where Charlie followed us. I sat next to Edward, and Charlie sat across from us, clearly uncomfortable.

"This had better not be about…" he growled. I rolled my eyes.

I interrupted him calmly. "Calm down dad, it's not that bad. Plus, you told me that I needed to let you know if anything important came up between me and Edward, or if we decided to Elope, remember?"

Charlie stared at me, suspicious, and glared outright at Edward. "Yes…" he said hesitantly. Edward squeezed my hand under the table. I breathed in deeply, and then sighed"Dad, Edward and I are getting married." The words came out in a rush. I felt Edward tense beside me again. Charlie took a sharp intake of breath, his face started to go white. Not Charlie's usual reaction. He had a tendency to go purple and get angry. Charlie was just speechless this time.

I took Edward's and mine entwined hands out from under the table, and flashed my dad the ring that Edward had officially given me before the fight with Victoria, my dad's eyes widened in horror.

"How long have you known?" I assumed he meant about the marriage thing.

"…Only a little over a week, Dad. We were planning to go to Vegas…" Charlie's face finally turned purple, to my relief, and horror. "But Alice ambushed me and she's forcing me into a white wedding." I growled the second part. Edward looked at me, confused. My gaze told him that we'd talk later. He nodded slightly. Suddenly, I saw Charlie grin.

"At least you are letting me know." I was thoroughly surprised at how calm he was taking this.

Edward spoke up beside me. "We have something for you." Edward reached into his pockets, I wondered how many items he could fit into his pockets, and they seemed like forbidden and never ending pits. He pulled out a white envelope and Charlie grabbed it and ripped it open carefully.

"It was Alice's idea, again." He muttered. Charlie nodded and read.

"August 13th? So soon?" He sounded hurt and surprised.

"That was my idea. I want to get the anticipation over with ASAP." Charlie still looked at me. Stared is more the right word. The date of the wedding was less than two weeks away, and Alice was too likely to be out of control at this point.

"You don't actually think that I would have a large wedding and not let you hand me off, do you?"

Charlie smiled. This was likely one of the last times that I was going to see him smile. I almost felt like crying, but I kept my emotions in check. I tried my hardest to smile back. Edward and I got up from the table, Charlie lifted also.

"We really should go check up on Alice and see how much damage she has caused so far." Edward calmly excused us. He could tell that I was going to break down soon.

Note: This is my first Fanfiction enlisted story, and I have the entire story drawn up, just not entirely typed up. Review to tell me what would be better, and the story will get better, believe me, and the storyline gets cool later. Have patience with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward…" Charlie said warningly. Edward turned back towards Charlie. "Take good care of my little girl for me, please?"

"Don't worry, sir, I certainly will." Conviction and love resonated strongly from his words. Charlie nodded, content, and watched us leave.

A strange emotion and thought captured me. I felt as if I had officially left Charlie, turned my back on everything that defined my life at this moment. My heart beat, my warmth, my parents, my best friend, my enemies. My humanity. I looked into Edward's eyes lovingly, and I think that he saw my discovery there.

"You are ready now." It wasn't a question this time. It was a statement, an observation, I just nodded my head. He would feel more comfortable when he changed me if he knew that I was really ready to leave my present and future behind. He insisted that he had no soul, but I was slowly starting to get him to see my opposite point of view.

"I am ready, Edward. I want to be with you forever. I love you."

He snickered beside me. I turned to glare at him, locked eyes with him then sobered up.

"Bella, I wasn't laughing at you." The car had stopped now; we were parked in the garage at the Cullen's place. "Alice is literally bouncing off the walls. No one knows what to do with her and Jasper is going crazy. I'm surprised that she hasn't…" his voice became faint as the car door opened and someone dragged me out, and then started spinning me in circles, I was getting dizzy.

"Edward" I mentally pleaded for help, knowing it was useless.

"Alice! Let her go before she hurls. You wouldn't want the wedding ruined because she got nauseated and dizzy at the altar, would you?" Edward growled at her.

My body abruptly haulted but my vision still turned quite fast. I got dizzy and collapsed, but a stone set of arms caught me before I hit the ground.

"See Alice?" He glowered playfully.

"You know that I wouldn't hurt her! She's stronger than that." She snapped back.

I stood up, still being steadied by Edward, and rolled my eyes. "Let me see the damage, Alice." I insisted.

"You can see most of it. Some of it has to be a surprise, but I still need your opinion on a couple of things."

She caught me and ran up the stairs and into the foyer, then ran up the large staircase and into her room. She shut the door quickly and I heard a heavy bump on Alice's door. She chuckled darkly.

"That's dirty, Alice. How did you find a strong enough material to be impenetrable by Vampires?"

"My little secret, Edward. It's not my fault anyway that you ran into my door. You need to go away. You can not see what we're doing in here. Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle may have something for you, go ask them." She shot back at him. It was clear that he didn't have a choice. She waited until Edward's footsteps had faded out of the hallway. She danced over to her closet and walked to the very back. A black bag hung off of a simple hanger.

"Close your eyes, Bella." I did so obediently, not understanding what the bid deal was. She had already shown me my dress. It was perfect, the satin was so soft.

"You can look now, Bella." I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful dress. It was thigh high, creamy white and soft. It looked quite expensive. Shimmers danced off of the dress in rainbows. The shoulders were open and low cut, but it had lace, baggy sleeves and lace frilled over the low cut breast area, making the appearance of bust without showing much.

The dress disappeared and so did Alice. I looked around and exited her closet. Looking over to the windows, I saw Edward sitting casually on the roof under Alice's window. I think that the Kitchen or Dining room was underneath him. It's one of the only areas in the house that doesn't have two more stories piled atop.

I smirked at Edward and opened the window. He kissed me lightly and I pulled away, looking in the room for Alice.

"Alice would kill you for doing this, Edward," he smiled and shut the window, disappearing.

"See, Bella? Isn't it lovely? It's the matching bridesmaid's dresses for yours. 1918 style, just like we discussed." I turned around and saw her twirling around the room in the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. Rosalie danced in after her and Esme came in last. She shut the door swiftly and quickly behind her. Rosalie continued to the window and shut the heavy curtains, growling. A quiet, almost inaudible growl returned. She snickered.

"He's such an idiot! #$! CHEATER!!" she yelled after Edward.

"I'M NOT CHEATING, BUT I CAN IF YOU WANT ME TO!!" he shouted back. I giggled and blushed slightly for no known reason. Alice rolled her eyes and went over to her portable stereo, turning the music on and up. Soft music echoed through the room.

"Just keep your mind on the music and he won't be able to see anything." She said authoritively. Edward groaned outside the window.

"Come on! I'm curious!" that didn't sound like Edward, although it was his voice. Everyone ignored him and Alice turned up the volume. I looked at Rosalie and Esme, only then did I realize that they were wearing the same outfits as Alice. They looked wonderful and inhuman.

"We want to see how our dresses look alongside yours. Go put it on, it's inside the closet." The three of them locked me in Alice's closet and turned on the lights. I went to the back again and reached for the only black bagged outfit there. Against my better judgement, I slipped off my pants and tee-shirt, and slipped into the dress.

"Alice? Rosalie? Esme? Could someone help me get this thing done-up?" All three of them rushed through the door and surrounded me.

"Lovely…" they murmured to themselves, Esme came behind and did up the diamond buttons that laced my back. It felt comfortable, all except the low-cut front that showed too much.

"Alice?" I said uncomfortably, she read my expression and saw my feeble attempts to pull up the front of the dress.

"Don't worry, Bella. You won't notice anything like that when your at the altar. Edward might, though." I'm not sure if she meant that as comforting or not, but I decided that it would be comforting. All three of them pulled me out of the closet and into the room. The look in all of their eyes reminded me when Alice used me as her guinea-pig Barbie doll for the prom a few years ago.

"Oh, no." I whispered. I heard scuffling outside the window, Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Just look at that dress! Everyone will definitely love the amount of skin that Bella shows." Rosalie said with a voice louder than usual. I think she did it for Edward's sake, another growl came from behind the curtains, and shuffling of something heavy.

"HE WOULDN'T DARE!!!" Rosalie hissed. I had no idea what Edward was doing, but it made me nervous. I knew that he could hear me, so I took the light blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around my dress, shoulders and higher chest area bare. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains with one hand, the other hand keeping the blanket closed around me.

"//////…Edward…/////" I started to scold with a blush creeping on my cheeks. His expression instantly alarmed me. Once he saw me, his eyes opened wide. When I noticed where his gaze was, I blushed very deeply. I forgot how low cut the dress was. I lifted the blanket an inch and looked back at Edward. He had a strange grin on his face, his posture seductive. Confusion swept through me.

"Bella…" he said as though he willed me to jump through the window to him. I shook my head feebly and looked away from his gaze, knowing full well that they would make me jump through the window and erase all resistance that I had left.

"Just give me a minute. I need to work out some things with my bridesmaids." Edward scowled, almost disappointingly, and I heard three squeals of delight and excitement erupt behind me. I laughed lightly as I backed away. His hand shot up, as if to grab me, and I shut the curtains. I turned around and saw three bridesmaids talking in hushed tones.

"That is so not like Edward. What has gotten into him?" I asked them curiously.

Alice responded first, without pause. "You are driving him sexually crazy. He can't stand it anymore. It didn't help that you appeared in front of him in just a blanket, with way too much showing." I looked down and blushed.

"Alice, just make sure that everything is ready for the wedding." I paused, noticing a headache. "I need some rest." I changed into my old outfit and opened Alice's door. I continued up the hallway towards Edward's room and the bed I loved so much.

Alice appeared in front of me. "If you enter there, you won't get much sleep." She warned. I ignored her and continued to his room. Before I had my hand on the door knob, the door opened and someone pulled me in quickly, and I heard the door shut again. My back was pinned against the door. A perfect marble figure pressed up against mine, they fit perfectly together and belonged together.

"Bella…" Edward murmured. He started kissing my neck and shoulders. My hands were comfortably resting up against his chest. I sighed.

"Edward, we made a promise…"

"I know." He said against my neck. I could feel my will slowly crumbling. Soon I wouldn't be able to think, let alone argue.

"You have no idea how hard it has been for me, Bella, with you teasing me like this. The curtain and the blanket stunt was the last straw for me. It's unbearable, the way you tease." It was now or never, I thought to myself. I could feel his hands slowly making their way up my thighs, and left an exhilarating tingle that made me long for him, but I knew what we had agreed to, and I wasn't going to be the one to be weak this time.

"Edward. No." I said sternly to him, like a training puppy. He looked up at me with longing eyes. "I want to wait until after we're married. We've just had this argument. You mean so much to me. We made an agreement and I want you to be able to trust me. I'm keeping my word. Don't make me say it, Edward." He growled seductively and lowly at me. My anger and resistance was making him get friskier. He pressed himself against me tighter, and I felt every longing inch of him.

"Edward, did you just growl at me?" He looked up quickly and met my gaze. It was serious, stern, yet playful. Another sound came from him, but this time it was more like a groan than a growl, but the growl was present.

"Edward, I need to wait." He paused and pushed himself away.

"Bella!!" he said pleadingly. He looked up at me with smouldering eyes. If he wasn't playing fair, than neither would i. I closed my eyes and weaseled away from him.

"Alice, help me." I said it quietly and quickly. In an instant she was at my side. I nodded towards Edward and she already knew what I meant to say. I bolted from the room, Edward close on my heels, and Alice swung behind him, locked onto his shoulders. He snarled and bucked, but then started dragging Alice behind him.

"Rose!" Alice called for reinforcements. Edward was turning out to be more intensely focused than they had thought. Rosalie came and took the left shoulder, Alice took the right. He still dragged them behind him.

I ran into Carlisle's study as a last resort. I knew that it was wrong to barge in but I needed serious reinforcements.

"CARLISLE, HELP ME!" I squeaked and hid behind his chair that he was sitting in. I felt him freeze in place.

"Bella?" he asked astonished. "What's wrong?" worry undertoned his calm voice.

"Edward!" I gasped. They barged through the door with curses and shouts.

"Fuck he's strong, or he must be some horny!" Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"Edward, Stop!" Alice tried to persuade him to stop. Carlisle stood up. Everyone in the room froze, but Edward remained in a half-crouch.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. Carlisle didn't look happy. Nothing usually stopped him from remaining in his calm ambience. This is bad.

"I can't stand it any longer." Edward growled-groaned.

"Can't stand what, Edward?" Carlisle continued to probe him with his words and distract him.

"Bella!! I want her, I need her!!"

"Jasper" Carlisle called anxiously, and he appeared in Carlisle's study, curious.

"Calm Edward down, if you can. We can't get him to see reason."

"I can see why." Jasper whispered almost inaudibly. He nodded anyway and put a hand on Edward, who snarled at him. Edward instantly calmed down, the color of his eyes returned to a golden ochre color. I stood back up, and looked up at him. He collapsed to the floor in a heap. I started to run towards him, but Carlisle put a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly.

Edward took a deep breath, ironic, I thought. "Sorry, Bella." Edward said with his usual silky and attractive voice. I sighed in contentment knowing that he was alright.

"Are you alright? You worried me." I probed, trying to see if it was a deception. Alice and Rosalie stood up, letting him go physically, but never letting their eyes stray from him.

"I just lost control." Everyone looked at him strangely. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with a calm face. He looked entirely normal to me and in control.

"Are you sure that you don't want to change me before the wedding, to make It easier for you?"

He looked at me sternly. It surprised me, his features softened up a bit, but not much.

"That is your decision, Bella. Keep in mind that you wouldn't get your parents at your wedding. It would be too hard to resist the blood lust."

His tone, his features, his eyes, they all made me worry. This wasn't like Edward. I stormed out of the room and went outside. When I looked for my truck, I noticed that it wasn't there.

"I don't care." I muttered to myself. I'll walk home. I couldn't stay here much longer. I started walking down the driveway, preparing myself for the long walk ahead of me, and my mind sprung into intuitive mode. Why wasn't anybody following me? Were they going to let me walk home? Why didn't I let Edward give me a cell phone when he offered? I could have called Charlie at the cost of my pride. I was halfway to the road when I started to get a bit tired. I wasn't dressed for hiking either. A soft purr of a car engine slowly approached me.

"Get in." a soft, motherly voice ordered.

"Esme?" I stared in disbelief. I never knew that Esme had a licence. She always traveled with Carlisle or ran.

"Just get in, Bella. I'll drive you home." I winced a bit, since I had begun calling the Cullen's place home lately. My old home was being referred to as Charlie's place. She stopped at the road in front of my house and let me out.

"Get some sleep, Bella. You look really tired." I only nodded my head without looking back. I went up to the door and marched through, went straight up the stairs and into my cold room. I got my night stuff, changed in the bathroom and too ticked/tired to bother with a shower, brushed my teeth, and had my human moment as Edward put it.. Sobbing silently, I went back to my room. Something felt different, but not threatening, so I went to my bed and curled up on my side into a ball. Something moved from the shadows from my rocking chair. I didn't care enough to move. He sat down gently down on my bed and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and started rocking.

"What was that all about, Edward?" I could almost hear him thinking, he was quiet and soothingly rubbing my shoulder.

"Just a lapse in my control, Bella. You looked, well, the blanket, behind the curtain… I couldn't resist." He groaned softly.

"If you're going to pin me like that when I'm dressed and your imagination is horny, I shouldn't tell too much about what Alice has planned for me to wear after the wedding, during the honeymoon…" I looked into his eyes. They were careful, but there was some pure lustful excitement in them. Also something like distance. He groaned again.

"Bella, stop that. Please. My horny imagination needs no coaxing. I don't want to end up hurting you. You know my strength, and when I get carried away…"

I have no idea why the image popped into my head, just that Edward was banging me through his new headboard and mattress, toon style. I stifled a giggle. Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think what I'm saying is funny?"

"It's not that, Edward." He still hadn't stopped staring at me. it flashed into my mind again, this time Rosalie and Emmett banged on the wall and told us to keep it down, Jasper and Alice muttered something like not even Rosalie and Emmett had ever made such a loud commotion. I started to laugh harder and Edward rolled his eyes at me. I busted out laughing. If I didn't stop soon, I'd wake up Charlie.

"What's so funny? Am is missing an inside joke or something?"

"Edward, I was just thinking about how crazy we're gonna drive the rest of your family after the honeymoon. You and me start doing it, Jasper get's wind of what we feel and he's going to jump Alice, Emmett is going to get it on with Rosalie just because the rest of us is doing it anyway, and poor Esme is going to be chased out of the house or resort to kidnapping Carlisle at work…" I busted out into silent tears and laughter. I was laughing so hard that I wasn't making a sound. Edward chuckled darkly. I tried to calm myself down, so I took his hand and wrapped it over my side and onto my belly.

"Sorry, I'll behave and go to sleep now." I stretched out and went out like a light.

I woke up in the morning and stretched out on my tiny bed. When I reached for Edward, he wasn't there.

"Edward?" I asked panicky and frightened.

"I'm over here, Bella.' His voice came from the rocking chair in the corner.

"Why aren't you…?" I stopped, my voice sounded hurt. He hadn't done this before. He was either there beside me when I woke up or he wasn't here at all.

"You were…restless…last night. You attacked me. I had to sit a distance to keep my control." He chuckled attractively and darkly.

"Bella, you are already blushing. If I told you, I think that you would spontaneously combust"

"I can handle it, but can you?" I muttered silently. He was using my words against me, and trying to change the subject.

"Can you really? Let me just say that you were talking and for a moment I thought you were awake. Your words weren't clean either. Where on earth did you learn language like that? I even think I learned a few new words." To my horror, he was right. I blushed far deeper than I ever thought possible.

"You are lovely when you blush, but this is so not fair, you look like a tomato. So what do you want to do today?"

I had to look away. I pushed off the blankets; my sudden blush had me scorching hot.

"I want to have a shower and get dressed first, then we need to talk." He frowned I just ignored him and walked away. After I had my shower, I returned to the bedroom towelling my wet hair. I looked over at him and he was still frowning.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said carefully and curiously.

"We need to talk about our wedding order." I sat on the bed and looked into his eyes. He grinned.

"Since you said in the meadow that it was my choice, and that you were willing to break out or order…I am still wondering whether or not I should be changed before our honeymoon. That means that we have a lot to think about."

I need reviews to make sure that the story is on the right track, and to make sure that people will read it. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am in no way Stephenie Meyer, not even close. Victoria, maybe. Review to get me to type up the 32 hand written pages for the story, it's written up, I just need to get it typed and posted. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

"You look indecisive, Bella. Is something wrong?"

"I know that it would be easier on you if I was changed for our honeymoon, but I want us to try while I am still human, and you want us to be married first. If we get things my way we might be gone for quite a long period of time."

His face lit up at my last statement. His voice became seductively velvet. "What exactly did you have in mind, love?"

I frowned in concentration, trying to avoid the extremely intense scorching coming from his eyes. "I think that we should marry first, try on our wedding night, change me, then go for our honeymoon for no predetermined period of time…"

I avoided his gaze, to make sure that I wouldn't see the negative emotions that likely flickered across his face. He suddenly got up and sat beside me. he pulled my chin up and looked me in the eyes. He didn't look angry; he looked more excited and anticipated.

"Whatever you want. We might have to ship Carlisle up for a bit, during your transformation, but then the whole family will want to go. We might have a crowd for a while, is that alright?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long, I guess." I know my voice didn't sound convincing. Actually, it bothered me that they could hear more than I intended for them to. I blushed and I felt his hand go up to my cheek, absorbing the warmth.

"Please tell me what you are thinking about?" he sounded like he was in pain, but not physically.

"I…would they hear…if we got out of control?"

"Bella, Bella." He said shaking his head. "Does it really matter?"

"It certainly would be embarrassing if one of them accidentally walked into the room…" I had to stop, I couldn't say any more through my embarrassed and foggy mind.

He came and sat beside me on the bed, putting his hand on my cheek. "Would it make you feel better if they were in separate rooms than ours?"

"A little bit." I responded sheepishly. There was silence for a few moments, but they were uncharacteristically uncomfortable. I looked over at him and wondered why there was a hardened expression on his face.

"Are you ok, Edward?" he didn't respond. I turned his head to look directly into his eyes. They were onyx black again. "Have you fed lately? I can go somewhere and give you a few moments…you don't look good."

His arm flashed up to my side and held me tightly beside him. He took a deep breath and I watched as his eyes turn back to the gold color that I loved.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You know how I've told you that emotions in humans give off different scents? Fear, anger, happiness…I couldn't control myself for a moment. I didn't imagine that your scent could get so much stronger that what it already was. I now know that it is now possible. I am truly sorry."

"EDWARD!" I yelled at him and punched his arm, tough for me, making sure that I didn't break my fist. He didn't likely feel the feather punch to his arm anyway. He looked over at me with mock shock on his face.

"Bella, that hurt." He rubbed his hand against his 'now wounded' arm.

"Stop saying that you are sorry for everything! It's not necessary, plus the whole scent thing is my fault. I need to keep them under better check."

My stomach growled loudly and interrupted our play-fight.

"Breakfast time." He stated again. He looked at me, and I tried the 'don't eat me' face again,.

"Don't you _dare_ say it, Bella!" he growled at me. I laughed lightly and sprang for the stairs. Cereal was my usual breakfast routine, but I, strangely, wanted a BLT. _For breakfast?_ My stomach growled affirmative. I shook my head as I reached for the bacon and eggs in the fridge. I wanted an egg on it too, which wasn't really a BLT, but an EBLT. Edward looked at me funny and sat at the kitchen table, staring at me. I ignored him and got a frying pan out of the cubbord and added a touch of oil, added the eggs, fried the bacon and waited for the toast in the toaster.

"Big breakfast? That isn't like you, Bella." He looked at me, checking for anything that was out of order or noticing anything that could explain the reason for my odd behaviour.

I sat down in front of him with a huge toasted sandwich and bit in. Did it ever taste good! He kept staring at me with a curious expression, and it creeped me out.

"What?" I demanded with a touch of annoyance. He chuckled at me. He actually laughed!! I did my own expression of a growl and he raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT????" I screamed at him this time. He looked like he was stifling hysteria. I ignored him and finished my breakfast. It wasn't worth wasting my lovely sandwich over. I washed up my dishes when I was finished and sat down in the chair across from him and glared.

"What are we doing today?" my tone was a bit rude, but he didn't seem to care.

"Finnish up the wedding, of course." He stated simply and smugly.

"Let's go then." I marched out of the house and saw his Volvo parked by the curb. The door was unlocked and I hopped in. he slowly made his way over to the driver's side and started the car.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're just nervous, that's all. Relax." I paused and ignored him. I stared out the window at the blurring surroundings. He always drove fast, unless of course I demanded that he slow down, then he'd give in with a pout.

We stopped suddenly and I realized that we were parked in the garage. He only parked the Volvo in the garage if we were planning not to use it overnight.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. He ignored me and got our. He opened my door suddenly and Alice pulled me out and ran full speed for the house.

"ALICE!!! GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!!!!" Edward roared to Alice. _Wife?_ He called me his fiancée lately, not wife. Since when did he start calling me his wife? My alert intuition flashed the news brief while Alice hurled me up the stairs and into her room.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! THERE'S TOO MUCH TO DO AND TOO LITTLE TIME TO DO IT IN!!!!!" she yelled back at him. She locked the door behind her and a loud thump made the door buckle.

"ALICE!!!" he growled again. I was almost afraid of him. Alice sat me in the chair by the vanity and Rosalie grabbed me, strapping me into place.

"Since when did you get a restraining harness installed into your vanity chair, Alice?" I was truly curious. I know I acted a bit extreme sometimes, but still…

"Since I saw that you're gonna flip at the news I'm about to deliver!" oh no, I whispered in my mind. Edward roared behind the door again, making the door buckle.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER, ALICE!!" his growls and screams were getting more violent and threatening.

"Tell me what, Alice?" I whispered to her. My face was white and my hands were cold. I knew the news wasn't good for me, especially since Alice started jumping up and down and Rosalie squeeled.

"I can't wait! The wedding is tomorrow! You're getting married!" I forgot anything else, since my vision spun and went black. I slumped into the chair and fainted. The last words I heard were Carlisle talking to me and Rosalie, Edward and Alice were fighting violently slamming into the walls.

"Stop it." I mumbled as I succumbed to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still not Stephenie Meyer. Edward and Co. are hers, the plot is mine.

****

**Chapter 4**

The wedding went beautifully. I had awoken many hours later all prepared for the big day, I even had my dress on. Alice explained that the wedding was in a couple of hours and she wouldn't have had enough time to prepare. Edward and I said our vows and kissed. My mother actually gasped when I went weak in the knees and he supported me, still kissing. He released me and I looked towards my mother. She looked back disapprovingly, but also curious.

I realized that this would be the last time that I saw my parents. I released Edward and slowly walked over. I hugged my dad and kissed his cheek. I went over to my mother and embraced her tightly.

"Goodbye, mom, dad." I whispered under my breath. I was crying, so I turned my head away so they didn't see and I wouldn't smudge the mascara Alice had applied. Edward came and lifted me in his arms effortlessly and carried me over to the Vanquish. Of course it would be that car. He mentioned a tour of North America with the car first, before starting our 'honeymoon' that would involve a lot of pain for me. I mentioned to him that we'd have to move anyway, that we'd be better off in Europe. The rest of the Cullen's could pack up the house in forks after four weeks and meet us somewhere in Europe. Edward asked why four weeks, I responded with one week of travel and three weeks of 'human honeymoon'. He was delighted with the idea and so were the rest of the Cullens. They were a bit too eager to be with me in the first couple of hours after my transformation; it made me wonder a bit what they were expecting. Carlisle stated that they had been to most of the towns they could stay at in the last 80 years and wasn't long enough to return to any of them. Alice loved the idea of shopping in Europe. Shopping, go figure.

We were on our way to the hotel that Edward had booked in France. He suggested that we stay away from Italy for the time being. I agreed totally.

"Are we there yet?" I had been deliberately annoying him lately because I was bored from the never ending road in front of us. Last night we had stayed at a hotel in England, our first stop off of the boat we'd crossed with his Vanquish. I was wearing a dark blue mini-skirt and tank-top. I figured that I could flaunt a bit, since we were married anyway.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I mused; he smiled a beautiful and breathtaking smile at my words.

"It means the world to me, Bella. I thought, before I'd changed, that I'd never marry. Not marrying in my time was like you not going to school. It was not acceptable. I had almost given up on ever being married."

"I do love you, Edward."

"And I you, Mrs. Cullen. We're here." He stated simply. He jumped out and handed the keys to the valet, after giving him a dirty look that scared the poor man stiff. I could only imagine what he'd do to the valet if something happened to his car. Edward lifted me out, careful not to raise my skirt, and the bag boys carried our bags in after us.

"Cullen." He said gruffly, holding onto me a bit tight and close. The girl at the desk must have been thinking something that irritated him, or he wouldn't have snapped at her. She tossed the keys at him and ran up the stairs, throwing the door open.

"Put the bags there and leave." He tossed them a roll of bills and they ran from the room. Edward locked the door and looked down at me, still in his arms. I didn't recognize his expression at first, and then I vaguely remember seeing it in his eyes before, but nowhere near as strong.

"Bella…" he growled playfully at me. He gently threw me down on the bed and crouched at the foot, ready to pounce.

"Who's afraid of the big, bad Vampire?" he said slowly with a provocative and longing voice.

"Definitely me." I played back, mocking truth. He pounced and landed on me softly.

"That was one human experience that I am glad I didn't miss!" I gasped. I had no breath left, and I was curled into his arms. Thinking over the past week, I'd say that it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Marriage seems to be actually nice. I think of the safety I feel here, cuddled up next to me and it feels nearly as good. I put my hand on his chest and looked at the lovely ring that he'd showed me before the end of Victoria

"I am also pleased. I got the wedding, against your better judgement, and I didn't hurt you on our honeymoon, so far…" He kept his eyes closed and tried to slow his breathing.

"I'm undecided. I don't know if I want to stay here and sleep or go have a shower." I kept my head buried in his shoulder, but I could feel his eyes open and staring at me. I couldn't help but look up to see the expression in his eyes. Something scorched behind his façade, which had not been as carefully implemented lately.

"What are _you_ thinking about with that evil grin?" I asked curious, because of his grin and the dreamy look in his eyes.

"We can sleep after a shower, you know." He silently whispered, almost too low for me to hear. I got up and skipped across the room, forgetting about my state of naturality. I peaked behind me at the doorway to the bathroom. Edward still lay on the bed; his eyes looked lustful and energetic. My finger curled backwards towards me, ushering him towards me. I walked into the bathroom and started the hot water, slowly adding the cold. I looked at the doorway to the bathroom and saw Edward crouched and tensed, looking right at me. I really hadn't really made a point of ogling him since we've started the honeymoon. My eyes wandered…I broke out of the hazy trance and jumped into the shower. I heard Edward sigh as he got up and walked towards the shower door. I giggled once at the expression on his face when he got in.

"Try to be a little understanding, Bella. It's not wise to tempt the Vampire."

I just ignored him and closed my eyes, putting my hair under the water. Something icy slipped up my thigh. I let out a tiny gasp. It was ice cold. But sent shivers through my body.

"Do you have everything, Edward?" I yelled from the bedroom frame.

"What do you mean everything, Bella?" he had just returned from hunting in the immediate area, preparing himself for my transformation.

"I mean are you ready, that you have everything that you need." I was getting snappy and impatient in my nervousness. I never liked pain, really, and what I've heard backed up my dislike, but need, for the transformation.

"Bella…" Edward said soothingly. He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled up to his chest. "The true question is are you ready? You seem nervous about it." I tried to bite back the tears that threatened to envelop me.

"I'm…worried about the pain." He chuckled and I stepped back, looking at him with shock.

"Bella, Carlisle was debating giving you a shot of morphine before we started. Speaking of Carlisle, he should be here any minute." He looked at his watch, seemingly counting down until their arrival. Not long after, Emmett bursted through with a wide grin.

"Speak of the devil and his minions shall appear…" Edward muttered under his breath.

"Aw, Edward." Alice teased. "is that any way to talk about your dad? Anyway, I told them that there wasn't going to be any trouble with Bella, but they insisted to be here, just in case." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked casually. Everyone seemed to be gathered in the livingroom but him.

"He was going to park the car, he should be here soon." Esme spoke up quietly. I stayed, cuddled nervously against myself, in the chair in the corner. I lifted my head and saw that everyone, including Edward, were staring at me with unblinking eyes.

"What?" I asked self consciously. Alice blushed (or the Vampire equivalent) and Jasper walked over to the window, staring at nothing. Rosalie closed her eyes and relazed her head against the couch. Esme left, claiming to be looking for Carlisle. Edward groaned negatively, nothing like what I have been hearing these past few days.

"Did you have to, Alice?" Emmett chuckled and spoke up first.

"She couldn't help it. Once she got the first scene, she tried to block it out, but she started acting differently. We cornered her and confronted her about her vision. Jasper noted the nervousness, embarrassment and the excitement she gave off, so he tipped us off. We tied her up and tortured her until we got the answer. Too bad, Edward. Your gift would have been useful."

He chuckled darkly. "Do I want to know?" I directed the question to anybody who would listen.

"No," Edward answered quickly and kissed the top of my head. Emmett was too quick for him, though.

"Alice saw Edward's pounce, Bella." I froze in shock. Did they mean when Edward had pinned me on the bed and I started teasing him, which led to the shower scene? OH MY GOSH!!! How embarrassing.

"Hot and steamy, too." Alice muttered. Edward seemed ready to laugh, but my face was beet red and I hid my face on my knees. Carlisle came through the door with a large briefcase in hand, Esme trailing behind.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. I jumped up and headed for the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to feel any pain, Carlisle." I told him sternly. He pulled out a vial from his briefcase, and a large needle. Oh great, so it's either three days of excruciating pain or a very large needle. I wondered if the three days of pain was preferable.

"Just give me the needle when I'm not watching, or this is going to be messy." He laughed lightly as Edward came through the door.

"You baffle me, Bella. You are more afraid of the needle to prevent you pain than you are of the actual pain from the transformation. Carlisle, when I give the motion, give Bella the needle. "He nodded and came over with the needle. Edward lay me down and propped my head up, stratling my midsection to keep me securely in place I was faintly aware of the rest of the family that surrounded us at the entrance. Edward looked me in the eye and kissed me deeply. I almost forgot to breathe again and I felt a painful stab at my arm. Edward released me and hovered over me, watching.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"A…B…C…D…E…F…G…" I sang out loud. A low round of chuckles rang through the room.

"She's ready, Edward, when you are." Everyone but Carlisle left.

Edward kissed my neck and bit. I expected the bite to be painful, like all of the rest, but this one felt really good. It felt nice, euphoric almost, to give my blood to him. He groaned loudly and I felt something burn through my skin, faintly. Edward released me and I heard him call my name.

"Edward…am I…" I managed to mumble out and chuckle.

"Yes, Bella." He sounded as giddy as me.

"Is the morphine in my blood making you…high…?" I stuttered.

"I think so, and you tasted better than you ever have before."

I settled in for a painful three days conversion. When I drifted off to sleep humming my ABC's, voices were chuckling and talking silently.

I woke up and thought immediately that I was dead. I felt colder than I ever have in my life. I heard a low murmur of voices close by, melodic and angelic. Strange smells invaded my mind. I faintly recognized one as Edward, but it was stronger and more addictive. It would cause me actual pain now to be separated from him. I was instantly addicted to his new, powerful scent. I slowly opened my eyes and I was blinded by a bright and intense light. I shut my eyes again and put my arms up in front of me to shield me from the pain.

"She's fast, isn't she?" Carlisle said from the corner, sitting in a chair. I opened my eyes and winced at the light.

"It's too bright!" I hissed. "Someone shut the curtains!" I could see a moment later, in the darkness. I sat up and saw Edward staring at me from beside me.

"It's been 5 days, Bella." Edward's voice seemed more alluring, melodic and alluring than before.

"That's longer than it should have been." A strange voice said. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that it was mine. It was soft, beautiful, like velvet. "This is my voice? Wow, it sounds so pretty!" Edward and Carlisle just kept watching me. I looked at my skin, it was flawless and pale. The rest of the family slowly crept into the room, watching me. I watched them as their faces turned to shock.

"Bella!" Alice cried.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"When I saw you in my vision, you were not near as beautiful as you are now." I got up and looked into the mirror. I felt the strange face that stared back in the mirror, that was now my own.

"Come here, Edward." I asked. Edward gracefully glided over to me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I think that I know what your talent is!"

"What, Edward?" Carlisle curiously asked from beside me now.

"Bella, when you called me here, I had no choice but to come. Before I knew what you said, I was here, by your side. You have a strong power of persuasion, as well as an allurement. It doesn't feel the same as Rosalie's or our natural attractiveness to prey. You allure people, by scent and sight. It seems like a sub-conscious act that compares to moths to a flame. You are dangerous, indeed." He looked at me, impressed.

"Wow, Bella has persuasion…" Emmett spoke up. I hardly remembered them being here, until now.

"Emmett, go away." I said softly. I saw a confused look on his face as he turned and exited out of the room. I smiled and Edward chuckled.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Edward teased. As strange as it sounds, I heard a silent voice, like wind, that sounded like Edward.

"Edward!" I scolded. What his whisper said wasn't exactly what I would call acceptable in front of his parents and siblings. He turned to me with pure shock on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella, I thought that, I didn't say anything. You read my mind." I looked at him with as much shock as he looked back at me with.

"Read my mind, Edward." He narrowed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, his face went blank. I concentrated on his voice and tried to see what he was thinking.

"Wow, I can finally read your mind, Bella."

I instantly thought something to see if he really could read my mind. A picture of the exotic first night here popped into my mind. A seductive grin spread across his face. Disturbing and naughty thoughts flashed across his mind.

'Edward, at least wait until your family is gone.' I thought. He smiled even wider.

'I can't wait that long. You should have thought of that before you flashed that tempting scene in front of me,' he rebuttled. He crouched into a playfully threatening stance. I tensed up and faced him. Ready to finally be able to fight fairly against him.

He came at me with frightening speed. My reflexes acted before I did. I jumped over his head and grabbed at the light fixture with my fingers and feet, suspending myself over him. He looked around, confused.

'I know you can't disappear, Bella.'

'Gotcha!!!' I screamed at him with thought. I dropped down from the light and landed on his back. I pushed him into the floor and strattled his butt, pushing his shoulders down with my palms.

"You're no match for me now, baby." I said as I kissed the back of his head. I got up and released him.

"You would be a worthy match for Alice, Bella. I'd love to see it." Edward responded, chuckling. I looked back at the surprised faces of his family, even composed Carlisle. I chuckled to myself, proud that I could now fit in and still yet stand out.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy this chapter, a good lemon is comming up in a couple chapters, I haven't decided whether in 1 or 2. What do you think?

**Chapter 5**

"What is it? I asked curiously and amusingly. The family looked at Edward and I strangely.

"We missed a big part of the conversation, and you are faster than Edward, Bella. You acted upon pure instinct before you even thought to react. Edward looked as surprised as us." Carlisle sounded amazed.

"Bella and I can read each other's minds. Likely in response to the strong relationship we had before she turned. Her ability to attract danger and manage to stay alive seems to make her reflexes more attuned than ours. That makes me think, is her attraction to danger heightened as well? That would make our life a lot more interesting. If she was a trouble magnet, the Volturi, no matter how strong her powers may seem, wouldn't want that king of disruption. That, in essence, would make her stronger and better able to defend herself." Edward mused. I sat on the bed and thought about it.

"But Edward, if most of my other traits were brought over, what about my aversion to blood?" everyone looked at me like I was brilliant.

"We'll need to see that with your first hunt. Speaking of which, do you feel thirsty at all, Bella?"

I shook my head no. "I only feel my mouth dry, like when you want a glass of water after chewing gum all day. It feels dry, but it doesn't hurt." I looked at Edward and Carlisle to see what their reaction was. They looked proudly at me.

"Let's take you hunting for an experiment." Edward took my hand and led me out the door. We got into Carlisle and Esme's Mercedes and drove to the wild-life sanctuary.

"No hunters, no viewers and plenty of choice. You have to find your preference." I hesitated getting out of the car, and Edward opened my door.

"Come on, Bella, love. We don't think you'll hunt at all, but we need to make sure." I got out and looked around me. There was a large forest and a large body of water, which splashed onto the shore to my right. I stopped and smelled the air. The salt smelled nice, like home and the beaches of La Push. I felt compelled to head towards the beach, and slowly I made my way into the water. Edward looked behind me curiously.

'Are you really thinking about hunting in the ocean? Nobody has thought about it before.' Edward thought to me, but more supportive rather than surprised. I ran into the waves and dived into the shimmering water. I swam to the bottom, and farther out, waiting. I could feel the vibrations in the water coming closer to me. The animal must have been large, because there was no way that these vibrations were from something as small as a fish. I kept waiting until I stared the animal in the eye.

"Shark? I didn't think sharks came in this close." It seemed to be judging me, but also seemingly looking at me like an equal, not like prey. I swam quickly over to it's head and grabbed it's fin. It started to buck and sway, trying to loosen my hold on it. I dug my nails in deeper and saw the blood begin to diffuse into the water. I whipped my legs on either side of it's large body and held on. It started to jump in and out of the water, thrashing, and I could faintly see Edward and Carlisle out of my peripheral vision. They were amused and cautious. I focused back on the shark and put my mouth on it's back, near the fin. It's skin was soft and slimy, but my teeth penetrated the thick hide easily. It thrashed more, infuriated that the predator had become the prey. Blood filled into my mouth and I devoured it eagerly. It tasted wild, intoxicating and powerful. I took only two mouthfuls and I stopped, unable to take any more. I released the shark and watched it swim away, still alive. I swam back to the shore and went over to where Edward and Carlisle stood, amazed. I was dripping wet, but it didn't bother me.

"Shark?" Edward asked. His eyebrows were raised and Carlisle chuckled quietly.

"That's interesting. We haven't tried aquatic animals before. How was it? You seemed to be having fun when it whipped you out of the water." Carlisle asked with pure questionment in his voice and face.

"It's intoxicating. I only took two mouthfuls and I was content and saturated beyond belief. Food couldn't make me feel so fulfilled. The struggle just added to the high. When I first saw him, he looked at me like an equal, not prey. He looked like he recognized what I was."

"Two mouthfuls? He's still alive! And you're full?" Edward had the most confused look on his face.

"Yes. It swam away when I was finished. I'm full. Two mouthfuls." I confirmed everything that he'd said.

"You two go and hunt, I'll be in the car. I feel really…sleepy." I yawned and headed to the backseat of the car. I relaxed and stretched out on the backseat, closing my eyes.

I wasn't sleeping. I just didn't want to open my eyes when we arrived back at the hotel room. I felt him pick me up and bring me to our room.

"I know you're not sleeping, Bella." Edward's thoughts drifted into my content mind.

"No, I just feel too content to open my eyes." I curled up into his now wet chest. I heard Rosalie's disapproval in her voice.

"Why is she all wet?"

"Bella decided to go with Sushi instead of Vegan. She caught herself a shark, and she didn't bleed it dry, either." Edward's voice rang proudly through the room.

Jasper spoke up. "Pay up!" Rosalie, Esme and Emmett all groaned. "You bet against Alice, now you pay." He continued.

"What?" I asked curious and groggy about what they were betting on.

"Alice bet everyone that you wouldn't kill anything and you'd still come back content. They bet. They lost. I sided with Alice. I'm not as naïve as them." I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the situation, the words have been repeated thousands of times around me alone. You wouldn't catch me betting against Alice.

"Plus, she's totally content. Her eyes are aquamarine blue." Everyone looked into my eyes. I ran into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. My eyes were like prisms. The general color was aquamarine, but I saw glints of red, green, gold and numerous shades of blues.

"My eyes aren't just blue, guys. It's a general color of blue, but I can see other colors." I walked into the livingroom where everyone stared at me.

"Edward, what colors do you see?" I walked up to him and he looked into my eyes.

"Aquamarine…" and he paused, looking deeper. "Crimson red, rose, green, ochre, yellow, the same shades as ours, and various shades of blues. He kept looking into my new bottomless rainbow eyes.

"You've got all of the colors. Red for human blood, Ochre for animal blood, blue for aquatic animals, green for the animals of the air. It's mesmerizing; the other colors must be a combination of the main types of blood, like animal and flying would be a greenish gold." I looked down as he said that, and blushed.

"Bella…you can blush! You're a vampire, though."

Carlisle cut him off. "the blush could be the access blood she took in. the shark blood is likely more potent than any other that we've tried, plus Bella doesn't need much blood anyway, so the access blood is used in other ways." Carlisle's explanation seemed the most likely.

"I wonder…" Edward muttered in a low voice. Edward put his hand up to my cheek and bent down to kiss me. I heard three distinct thumps, and then faded ones afterwards until they stopped. The sound was coming from inside my body! Edward chuckled.

"You may not need a heartbeat, but your blood still reacts the same way. In your excitement, your body pumps out adrenaline; I know because I can smell it. It sends your blood in your body to pulse, at least until the surge of adrenaline cuts out. The venom likely has something to do with it, too." I tuned out halfway through the explanation and cuddled my head against his chest. His scent was so powerful now, with my new sense of smell, that it put me into a sleep-like state.

"Bella," Edward called my name softly. I heard him, but I was too comfortable to move or call back. I felt like I was standing back, only seeing black, but it comforted me and made me feel safe.

"mmm." I sighed contently.

"I think that she's sleeping, Carlisle. I thought we couldn't sleep." Edward's voice rang through the darkness.

"Her body probably shut down to process the potency of the blood. It smells stronger than human blood. If it's true, she'll need to sleep after hunting and she'll likely be able to go longer without hunting, plus using smaller amounts." That voice sounded like Carlisle's.

"I wish they'd quiet down, it's so hard to relax when they disturb the darkness like a ripple in water." I thought to the darkness.

"Let's be quiet and let Bella rest. Her mind seems restless and needs silence. We'll continue when she wakes up." Edward said.

"Oh, right. He can hear my thoughts," I thought. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." I sighed again and nestled into his embrace. We must have been on the bed, because it was too comfortable. Carlisle must have raised an eyebrow, because Edward responded with a low chuckle.

"It's not quite sleep, she can hear us, and I can still hear her. She rests in a peaceful and quiet place, while her mind regenerates, since her body doesn't need the period for energy."

"Oh." He said simply. I heard light and quiet footsteps exit the room and shut the door.

Edward and I were on our way back to Forks. I wanted to speak to Charlie one last time. Plus, I felt little bloodlust for humans, having tasted something far stronger. It would be like the Cullen's having blood lust for the wild animals. It was just enough to keep the thirst in check against more potent blood. Secondly, Edward said that even if I tried to drain Charlie, it was impossible. I could only take so much blood, and would come nowhere near to draining him. Emmett joked that I would probably drain a rat, but nothing bigger; and I'd have a hard time even draining that. I got mad at Emmett and told him to punch Rosalie, I was only joking of course, but I jumped up and laughed with the rest of the Cullens when he actually hit her. She went flying into the wall, unknown what had happened. She thought for a moment and realized that Emmett hit her. She lunged at him, teeth and claws first, and started beating on him. This was one of the only times that he had been beaten in a fist fight, and it had Edward, Jasper and Carlisle rolling on the floor in hysterics. I and Edward left with Emmett burning holes in my back. I even laughed after it was over. The drive in the rental car from Port Angels was long. Even with Edward going uncomfortably over the speed limit. It was likely just my dread and anticipation that made the time seem so sluggish. The car stopped and I looked at Edward.

"Jacob's in there with Charlie. They don't know you're here." He whispered quietly. I got up and out of the car. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we walked up to the door and knocked. I heard Charlie jump up and slowly make his way to the door. He opened it up with a grumpy expression that turned quickly to surprise.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" oh great, he made it sound like I wasn't suppose to be here, and he didn't want me here.

"I need to speak with you, dad." Charlie let me through the door and into the kitchen. Edward and I sat at the table, Charlie across from us, and Jake got up from the couch to see the visitors. His expression turned to hatred within seconds of seeing my face next to Edward's.

"Jake knows that you are a Vampire, Bella." Edward's thoughts rang through my own.

"I don't care right now." I thought back quickly. He nodded his head slightly.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Bells?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Since I'm married to Edward now, I'm moving in with him. We bought a home over in France." Edward smiled breathtakingly, once the words were out. Why marriage was so important, and why it made him gleam was beyond me. I heard Edward mentally sigh disappointedly at my reaction.

Charlie didn't seem surprised. "I figured that. It's gonna suck being on my own again."

"Aw, Dad. Find a nice woman you like and get married. Get a girlfriend. The second reason I'm here is to say goodbye. Once we're moved in, I don't think that I'll be able to visit much. Jake! I know you're eavesdropping! That's goodbye to you too!!" Charlie got up to my side of the table and hugged me fiercely.

"I appreciate it, Bella. Edward? Take good care of my daughter, please?"

I heard Edward mentally scoff, like she needs any protection! "I'll take good care of her. She wouldn't be safer with anybody else." Charlie nodded his head, content at the answer. I wanted to go, I was a little uncomfortable with long goodbyes, and I wanted Edward alone for the first time since my transformation. Edward's thoughts took a naughty direction when this need awakened.

"You sure have gotten prettier since going to Europe, Bella." Charlie murmured mostly to himself. I quickly thought up an excuse. I could have embarrassed Edward, me and Charlie by saying something like Edward tended to make me glow after one of our 'intimate moments' and I have had so many that the glow was made temporary, but I heard Edward physically laugh. Simpler is better, right?

"It's amazing what Alice and Rosalie can do." That would do nicely. Edward laughed again. Edward and I quickly made our way out to the car after a few more moments of a lengthy goodbye.

"Charlie, I'd like to speak alone to the Cullens' for a moment, if you don't mind." Jake asked Charlie politely.

"Sure." He responded back a little gruffly. He glanced back at me for a moment and sighed, making his way back to the house.

"Bells…You're a Vampire now. Happy Funeral. You ok, though? Been feeling anything_ uncomfortable _or _strange_ lately?" Edward tensed and blocked his mind from me. Edward hadn't done that to me before; I blamed it on the likely Vampire-Werewolf opposition thing. He heard my discontent and shifted a little.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" I demanded. "I feel fine. Carlisle shot me up with morphine before the transformation, so I couldn't feel a thing for 5 days." Jacob just shook his head condescendingly.

"You'll find out eventually, Bells. _In about 9 months…_" He murmured the last part so low that I barely caught what he said, I ignored it anyway.

"You could never say anything straight, Jacob. Goodbye. You'll never see us again. If you need to contact me, Charlie will have a writing address." I got to the car with Edward and we sped off.

The plane ride was quiet. Edward and I sat together in first class, like we always did. I wanted to confront him on the visit with Jacob Black.

"Edward Mason-Cullen." I said, instantly attracting his attention. Never use full names unless you were angry with someone. "Why did you block your mind to me?" I thought. A private conversation in our heads would be less likely to alert anyone, plus I could yell all I wanted to. Confusion swept through his mind.

"In forks when Jacob said something about me feeling ok, you blocked your mind off to me! I want to know why." I watched his reaction as he tensed up and his eyes narrowed, but no thoughts drifted through his mind.

"Don't make me tell you to!" I thought-threatened him. He sighed.

"Bella, all I know is that he knows something, I'm not sure what, but something wasn't right with you. His words somehow had a double meaning. He didn't think enough for me to know any more." He put his head back and attempted to ignore my penetrating, angry glare.

We got back to our new house and I didn't feel right. It was four o'clock in the morning and I had to race up to the bathroom, where I threw up. Something didn't feel right.

"Edward," I groaned. "I think I'm sick. I'm not suppose to get sick as a Vampire! I have no energy and I feel heavy, like I'm dragging myself around." Edward looked at me funny and nodded his head.

"Let's take you to Carlisle and see if it's serious." We went next-door to see Carlisle. Alice had gone out shopping in a hurry, bouncing and excited. She dragged Jasper along with her to carry the bags. Emmett remarked on how green I looked as we went up the stairs to see Carlisle in his office.

"Come in, Bella, Edward. What is it that you would like to talk about?" I looked down at my feet as Edward seated us at the chairs across from his desk.

"Bella was worried that something was wrong with her. She's been nauseated, heavy; dragging herself around." Carlisle nodded.

"Bella, I'd like to take you to the Hospital to run some tests…"

We got to the hospital and I threw up again, most of the content was blood. Edward sat in a waiting chair as Carlisle started poking and prodding. He lingered on my newly tender belly area.

"Bella, your abdomen is warmer than it should be. This indicates that there has to be a high blood build up somewhere in that region. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant." Edward's eyes snapped open and his gaze shot over to me.

"Bella…" he thought warningly.

"Edward!" I replied aloud, astounded, "you've been my only love!"

"How is this possible?" Edward seemed to muse over the thousands of possible conclusions as to how I became the first pregnant vampire.

"Bella, just to make sure, I'd like you to do a test for me." Carlisle handed me a rectangular box.

"Pregnancy test?" I confirmed. He nodded his head, slightly amused. I went back to the bathroom, returning with a grim look.

"Positive." I said glumly. Carlisle grimaced and Edward's face gleamed. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"Bella! This is a good thing! In my human life, I always dreamed about someday having a family. I have a lovely wife, a child and a caring and protective family. Thank you. This is a good thing." He soothed me.

"You're not mad?" I was astounded. I thought for sure that he'd be mad.

"Bella, love, why would I be mad?" he looked at me with love and surprise. "You've given me so much more than I could ever give you, your love and the physical proof of our love. I'm not mad, I love you!" he kissed me and I stopped breathing, not that I really needed to, but I still couldn't cut my 18 year habit. It was several minutes before we were broke apart by my protesting stomach.

"Hun?" I asked, surprised.

"I have no idea, Bella. Maybe you need to feed, or the baby is hungry for food. Let's hunt anyway. I want to try this shark of yours." I smiled and we headed for the park.

We were back at the sanctuary, and Edward and I ran out into the water, not bothered by temperature or distractions. We talked silently through thoughts, locating our prey. We were surrounded by calmness, water and fish.

"Straight ahead! I can smell it! He's cautious, which means that he knows we're here."

Edward nodded, letting me go first, to observe how I hunted the magnificent predator in front of us. I swam until I saw the shark, staring him straight in the eyes. He stared back, almost as if he liked the challenge that only an equal can provide when fighting. I tensed, ready for his attack.

He came at me with his jaws open and teeth sharp. I put my hands on the top of his head and jumped over to him, grabbing onto his tail. I got a grip and he started thrashing his tail in response, almost knocking me off. I clawed my way up to his fin, where I'd bitten the last time, and bit in the same place. The blood oozed out of the wound, hot and powerful. He surrendered and waited for me to finish. I let him go and he swam off gracefully.

"Nice." Edward thought behind me.

"Now you try one. Don't take the same one, please, just in case you take its life. It's my donor and I'm rather attached to my new pet." I teased him, playfully. He looked away from me and found a young shark; large and male. He looked at the shark and stared. It almost looked like silent communication between competitors. The young shark bolted at Edward, and barely got out of its way before the large jaws snapped shut with finality. After getting his orientation, Edward's eyes got large and black, giving over to the hunting predatory instincts. His arms stretched out and grabbed the shark by the side fin, and swung him 110o . He stopped and plunged his teeth into the side of the large beast. The shark buckled and thrashed wildly, but Edward held on fiercely and kept drinking.

"Have respect for the shark, you mustn't drain it, Edward." I tried to stop the flow of blood that poured into Edward's mouth by making him see reason. The blood was really rich and I didn't know how he'd process it.

"You're right." He thought back and released the young male. It swam away alive, but weak. We got out of the water and collapsed onto the sand.

"That blood is more potent than any other I've ever tasted." Edward looked at me sheepishly, almost asking for forgiveness. "Yours tasted the best, smelled the best, but this is so potent and pure. It has power to it, and it's much stronger and older than human's blood. Jasper would get a kick out of this. Maybe our family could go sushi too, because they'd never smell a human the same way again."

"I need to sleep, Edward." I interrupted. "Let's stay here." I crawled up next to him and lay my head in his arms. My body fell asleep, but my mind was silent, resting and pondering the pregnancy. My stomach felt full and my body felt a strange contentment, almost like completeness.

"I want chocolate-cookie dough ice-cream, and strawberries, and raspberries, and cherries, and blueberries, and peaches with whip cream and caramel drizzle on top." I thought silently.

"I'll get Alice right on it, love." Edward whispered in my ear aloud, reading my thoughts. I shivered in delight. He kept running his hand soothingly up my back, resting on the far sides of my upper back for a moment. I didn't care. I felt happy, content, safe, and fulfilled. All the pain from my past disappeared like snow after the winter; on a nice spring day with the sun shining brightly. I didn't want to move, not now and not ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer...Enjoy the chapter, another lemon (s) comming up later...**

****

****

**Chapter 6**

I was driving everyone crazy, except Edward. Jasper already had a little culinary talent, but thanks to my odd cravings, he could be called a professional chef now. Alice did all of my shopping. Not all of my cravings were for food. Once I told Alice that I wanted a silk, black nightdress, it had to be short. She came back a short time later and I sent her back; it had too long sleeves, the silk wasn't soft enough, color wasn't right, too high-cut. It took her nine night dresses later to find the right one. I was thrilled. I am still wearing it, nine and a half months pregnant. I'm due any day now. The doctors told me that I had twins, but the sexes weren't determinable because they faced each other and away from any prying eyes. The babies were late, and Carlisle was starting to worry, he jailed me in the hospital, maternity ward, so we'd be ready when the time came.

I sighed and started counting the ceiling tiles again.

"1…2…3…4…5…" I said bored.

"Learning to count, Bella?" Edward asked as he came through the doorway and sat in the chair on my right. He squeezed my hand.

"These babies are so stubborn! I'm about to just tell Carlisle to take them out!" I glared at my huge belly. I received two strong kicks by the babies for the statement.

"OW!" I muttered. Edward laughed.

"They are intelligent, aren't they?" he asked. He put his hand on my belly and waited. He could feel a slight shift in the babies positions, his hand flew off of my stomach with impressive speed. I felt the kick a few seconds later, and it stung.

"Damn, I'm surprised that they haven't kicked through yet. I thought that I was nearly indestructible now, but I'm beginning to wonder now." I said for the babies benefit. They both kicked me again. Right after the assault, I felt a burning shoot through my large abdomen.

"Bella!" Edward said with a bit too much enthusiasm. He must have known what it was, mainly from the contorted expression of pain on my face. There was an electric pause and then I felt the bed get very wet, and I got quite uncomfortable.

"Edward, honey, I think that my water broke." I whispered to him. It broke him out of a trance and his eyes lit up and shone brighter than all of the stars in the sky. His smile was as bright as his eyes. I never thought that he could seem more beautiful, but at that moment, he seemed too beautiful to describe. He was too beyond words. I truly thought that there was absolutely no way that this perfect being, Edward Cullen, was in love with me, and that these were his children that I carried.

"Bring this woman into the delivery room, NOW!" Carlisle seemed a bit excited as he raised his voice an octave. I had been too preoccupied with staring at Edward to notice Carlisle enter the room. Edward ran with the bed beside me, holding my hand into the delivery room of pain. The nurses got me prepped and put me into the new bed. Edward looked at me and chuckled. I just shook my head and laughed. My laugh ended with pain and me breathing hard, trying to mask the pain.

"Co…CONTRACTION!" I managed to spit out in agony.

"Bella, it'll only be a little while longer, then you'll be delivering the babies." He whispered, velvety and ecstatically in my ear. I was so happy that he was already so in love with the children. I secretly hoped that one was a girl with my hair and Edwards eyes and seductive build, but a touch feminine.

I woke up in a daze. I felt Edward close at my side.

"Thank god you're awake, Bella!" relief flooded his voice and he hugged me.

"What?" I asked confused. What did he mean?

"Bella, you passed out after the babies were born. We thought that you were dying! You have no heartbeat, no breaths, and you lay there, still, for days. It's been six days and the babies are still screaming. They haven't quieted for one second.

Esme and Alice came into the room with baby bundles in their arms. One was in a red blanket and the other was in a blue. I held the red bundled child in my right, and my blue bundled child in my left. They looked identically alike. Their eyes closed, their noses, their father's lips… they were absolutely beautiful.

"That's the first time that they have quieted and closed their eyes since you've passed out, Bella." Esme cooed, softly and lovingly. I couldn't break my eyes away from my children. I heard Alice and Esme leave.

"What are you thinking?" Edward softly looked at me.

"I can't help but think Catherine. It seems to fit so beautifully and perfectly."

"I agree. Catherine Isabella Cullen it is then," he whispered.

"What names are you thinking?" I asked him back. He looked sheepishly at me. Was he shy or embarrassed?

"I like the name Aaron, a bit." He said softly.

"Aaron Edward Cullen it is, then." I told him with finality and love. The look in his smile and eyes returned, almost literally melting my heart. He looked so happy that he could fly. The entire family flooded into the room and gathered around us.

"Meet Aaron Edward Cullen…" I started.

"And Catherine Isabella Cullen," Edward finished for me. Everyone looked softly at us. At this moment I wanted nothing more than this entire family. We made a complete whole and I felt as if nothing could break us apart. We were indestructible.

"Bella, you have no idea how complete you make this family. You gave us all the gift of children and you make Edward feel happier than he has been before in all of his existence. It makes me feel so relieved to see his face light up so when he's with you. You complete our family." Carlisle finished. I then realized that I would give my life for anyone in this room. I loved them all and felt like they loved me back the same way. I felt a cool wave of air sweep over me, and I held my children closer to me. Edward growled into the shadows.

"They are here." I said simply. The family must not have realized anything because they stared at me blankly. A soft and ancient voice whispered through the walls.

"Hello, Carlisle, Bella."

"Hello Aro." Carlisle responded icily. That disturbed me; Carlisle wasn't icy to anybody, least of all his friends in Volterra. Edward growled more loudly this time.

"Calm down Edward. I came to see only. Better me than poor Jane and Alec. I thought this better." He responded smoothly, and as if he had done us a favour.

"Catherine and Aaron." I responded simply and coolly. I didn't need to ask to realize that he'd been wondering.

"Sweet and proper." He responded. He looked at them and I growled. Edward looked surprised at me because I had spoken up. I hadn't growled before.

"You are Vampire, Bella, and we won't bother you about that anymore, but we are curious about the first born children to Vampire History. It has to be recorded properly for future records."

I wasn't paying attention to him. My children had held eachother's hands and I felt Catherine get exponentially warmer, Aaron get exponentially cooler. Their bond hadn't been broken, but rather each baby was holding my respective hand. I felt an energy current surge through me and a surge of powerful energy.

"Leave, Aro, now." I demanded. His face looked surprised, then fearful once he felt the energy that formed between me and my children. He scowled and backed out of the room. Everyone still stared at me, especially Edward and Carlisle. Curious Edward put his hand on Aaron's forehead. His eyes fluttered closed for a minute and I could feel him sifting through my mind. As quickly as he came, he quickly left, and pulled back his hand in apparent pain.

"I can access the connection of Bella and the Children though touch. Bella's mind is amazing! I see now that I never got a true look into her mind during the pregnancy, only hearing her mental voice. Their connection is extremely strong. Nothing can gain access without their permission. As much as if frightens me to say this, they can kill thousands with their thought alone, not bothering to wane an ounce of strength." Edward ended by looking into my eyes, which were still staring at the children in my arms.

"If he comes back; which he will, we will kill him and his army. Forewarn them, Carlisle, because next time there will be no mercy." I hissed at him. He backed up a step and nodded, turned around and pulled out his phone, dialling rapid numbers, and started speaking at top speed.

"I want to go home now." I turned to Edward and sat up with the children in my arms. I handed Aaron to Edward and I kept Catherine. Edward and I kept close together, and through our contact the children kept their minds linked as one, and linked to me though touch, and to their father through his mind link and touch. I started to show Edward the power that bonded us together, the knowledge which had been gifted to me through the motherly instinct and bond to her children. Not all of our power was pain. The love that encompassed us was overwhelming. I urged him to open his mind up to the bond. After some persuasion, he opened up, and in this bond the four of us talked telepathically. The private mind connection was more intimate than physical love. When every fibre of your being is flooded with the love, care and complete commitment to each other.

I vaguely heard the car stop and Edward and I getting out without breaking our precious connection. Everyone sat down in the livingroom. The babies hadn't made a noise since they were handed over to me in the hospital. Thanks to the connection, Edward and I knew everything that the babies wanted and needed, without them uttering a word or a cry. Carlisle was enthralled with the telepathic link; Rosalie was thankful to have babies in the house and not have to worry about the endless crying that they produced.

I handed Catherine over to Alice and Edward handed Aaron over to Rosalie. They'd kill us if we didn't give then time with the babies. So…Edward and I had free time on our hands and minds.

I danced up the stairs to the room that Edward and I owned. I grabbed a random classical CD off the shelf and turned it on. It was soft and soothing with a wide variety of instruments. I felt Edward slyly grab me from behind.

"What do you have in mind, love." He whispered in my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Warning- entire chapter is lemon!! Skip if you are uncomfortable, the story will still make sense if you do skip...**)

His breath sent a longing shock through my body.

"What do you have in mind, love?" he said silkily as he bit my ear softly. I shuddered gently with the small touch, pressing myself closer to him.

_Does it ever feel good, being loved, feeling needed, wanted…_

He sighed and kissed my neck tenderly. I took my hands and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. I felt myself flop onto the bed, myself on my stomach and Edward on my back, his knees on the bed.

I felt his hands go up my back and undo the bra strap (which had grown in a cup size due to the pregnancy, to my joy!), throwing it on the floor beside the bed. My shirt was pulled softly over my head too and flopped beside the bed in turn. He slid his hands under me, caressing my porcelain skin with his cool touch, exploring and memorizing. His gentle fingers found my breasts; he flipped me over and looked into my eyes. His eyes were darker than midnight, the white of his eyes totally gone and covered over by a heart-shatteringly beautiful shade of emerald green. I got lost in his eyes as his thumb caressed the span of each breast. I felt him harden over me and groan. He slipped my pants off with urgency, pulling my underwear off without permission (not that he needed it; it was just thrilling the way he moved with purpose and urgency with desires long suppressed). He stared at my body. I took advantage of his dazzled expression and took his shirt off. He chuckled and I let my hands roam over the perfect planes of his chest. He lowered his head to my chest. As he took my nipple in his mouth, I moaned. I desperately pulled his pants off, then his briefs. He hovered over me, still firmly attached to my chest. I stared at him, and he chuckled seductively and pressed himself against me.

"Don't tease, Edward. Please!" I moaned to him.

"Wait, Bella." he whispered against my skin.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait." He lowered himself to my opening. I gasped in delight.

"PLEASE!!"

"Not so fast, love." He pulled back out and brought his hand to my thigh. He rubbed inwards until I shivered, and he moved farther up my thigh.

"Oh." I whimpered under him and wiggled at the sensations of his cool, marble fingers. He pulled his fingers out and put them under his nose. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Don't stop, please, Edward," he smiled at me as I pleaded. He lowered his head and stuck his tongue in me. I wiggled as he explored, until I throbbed. I felt him get greedy as a hot liquid poured out onto his tongue.

"Yes, Bella. Want more?" he asked sadistically, thoroughly enjoying himself. I nodded my head feebly as I orgasmed and threw my head back against the pillow. He stopped and arched his back. I felt something hard and long enter me.

"Harder, please." I whispered.

"Faster," he whispered back.

We danced and moved in unison until time seemed to stop. We kept going until neither of us could take it anymore. We, Vampires, actually exhausted ourselves out. I drifted off to sleep and resumed my connection with the children. Everything finally seemed like absolute heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer!!**

**Chapter 8**

No one seemed to care about what Edward and I had done yesterday evening. In fact, no-one was paying any attention to us at all. The babies were on the livingroom floor with everyone staring at them from various locations.

"What'cha looking at?" I asked, curious.

"Watch!" Emmett commanded. I watched in horror as Emmett held a glass of water over Catherine's body. As it poured out, the water instantly turned to steam. She had the Power of Fire. Edward looked at her, proud. This would destroy vampires easily.

"Now watch this!" he sounded amazed. He poured the same glass of water over Aaron's head. As it neared his little body, it turned to solid ice, and then exploded into millions of shards. Everyone shielded their eyes with their arms for protection.

"Fire and Ice." I whispered

"Creation and Armageddon." Edward whispered back, neither of us sounded glad with the news. Carlisle looked at us with mixed emotions.

"The 'Archangels of Creation'. The 'Right and Left Hands of God'." Carlisle whispered. He sounded truly frightened.

"You do know that if the Volturi get their hands on this knowledge, and these children they will literally rule the world and hold every creature's life in their hands." He continued.

"Carlisle, if anybody can get through our bond, they'll be dead; Vampire, Witch, Human, Werewolf or any other mythological creature. Demonstration?" my truck sat in the driveway. I didn't want to have to destroy my truck in order to get the point across. Everything from Forks had been shipped over to our new home; including my old red truck. I picked up Catherine and closed my eyes, facing the window. I heard an ear-splitting boom vibrate through the house. A few windows broke upstairs, from the sound of it. I opened my eyes and sae a large black crater in the driveway. No sign of the truck in sight, not even debris.

"Remember the accident when you first met me, Edward? How indestructible that truck was?" The horror on everyone's faces told me that my point was clear. "Edward can do the same thing with Aaron.

"These children are powerful, but the power is heightened with a parental bond. If me, Catherine, Aaron and Edward were to link together, and focus, we'd be able to blow up Volterra." I whispered.

"Oh, God." Alice whispered.

"What is it, Alice." I demanded, unconsciously using my power of persuasion to

pull the information from her lips, without realizing what I was doing either.

"The Volturi are coming. Aro, Marcus, Caius and every single guard member they have. Thousands are headed our way, as we speak. They'll be here shortly under an hour." She looked utterly appalled.

"We might as well wait." I said, and linked arms with Edward. Each of us held a child and the four of us could hear the marching footsteps in the distance.

"Hand over the children, Bella!" Caius snapped at me. I snapped back, as I did, the third of the army that surrounded him blew up infront of my eyes. The ashes blew into his face.

"Jane? Persuade the Cullens' to hand over the children." Jane stepped forward, and I wrapped my mental barrier around my husband and children. I heard Alice scream from behind me, and Jasper growl ferociously.

"NO!!!" I screamed, shrilly. My hand flew out towards Jane and she blew up instantly. I aimed my arm at the army in front of me and felt Edward's mental powers gather beside my own. The Bond of the Children grew, and I nursed it like a fire.

"You will be killed, all of you, for your stupidity." Edward and I aimed the collective powers at the Volturi guards and heard thousands of screams pour into the wind. All were destroyed in various ways; blown up, burned slowly, frozen and shattered, disintegrated, ect. Aro, Caius and Marcus glared at us.

"We _will_ take the children. Such power belongs to no one!" Aro snapped at us with a whispering and threatening voice.

"Close your eyes, Carlisle." I warned him before Edward and I lost our collective temper. The children were itching to release their newborn, unmeasured powers. Newborn Vampires had no strength compared to newly born Vampire children. It took all Edward and I had to keep in the power.

"Surely violence isn't necessary…your powers of persuasion, Bella…" Carlisle didn't want them dead. I did.

I cut him off. "You were warned." I turned around back towards Edward.

"Let go, Edward. Release it." I felt him release the floodgate and the power flooded out of us, uncontrolled, towards the remaining Volturi.

"You three cause more trouble than you do prevent it. We will end it all. Now." I saw Marcus collapse to the ground, dead. We concentrated on Caius next. I didn't' really want to kill Aro. He was always kind and sweet, except for trying to steal my children away from me.

"We are stronger than you. You are useless now. We overpowered your guard of thousands. FOUR PEOPLE!" Caius exploded next to Aro. Aro looked straight at me, not seemingly bothered by the death of his companions. I put my hand on Edward's shoulder to get him to hold the power back for a minute.

_Edward, I think that we should let him live. It will give the other Vampires around the world fear and rules to keep them in check. It won't be total havoc. He lives._

_Bella! I want him DEAD! You're right, though. If we leave him alive, it'll keep the others in check. It won't be total havoc. He lives._

I spoke with malevolence and threat. "You leave now and you live, as a warning to others not to misbehave. If we must, we will destroy all."

His eyes got large and he hissed at me, but he seemed almost grateful. His voice was dark, and still soft like a whisper. "You try to replace the Volturi. You won't succeed. We rule all." He disappeared into the shadows and darkness. Aro's worst fear came true. Carlisle's coven has taken over all the vampires as the rulers and law-enforcements.

**I know that it's short, have patience with me. The next chapters are all typed, Review to let me know if it's on the right track; and I'll post them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer x2!! I own nothing. Song is My Imortal by Evanescence**

****

**Chapter 9**

As I slept, the memory of when Edward left me, shortly after my 18th disastrous birthday, hit me square and hard. As the visual memories hit me, I heard words. My very soul seemed to shiver at the description that the mesmerizing voice flooded me in.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here, and it won't_

_Leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time can not erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_And you still have part of me._

No matter what he though, I'd always be his. No matter how far, he'd steal my heart. It hurt like someone stole my soul when he left. The song continued…

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light,_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_Your face, it haunts, my once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice, it chased away, all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

I started to cry. My mind was finally confronting me about the separation.

_I've tried to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone, all along._

I cried and sobbed. The wound ripped wide open. I screamed for death. The pain was just too much. I can't forget, I love him, loved him, and yet I still wish I'd die. I felt like I was suffocating in the darkness. He'd never come back for me. He didn't love me, he saw how horrid I'd looked and stayed with me after the Volterra incident because of guilt.

"That's not true, Bella! I love you!" Edward's words rang through my empty mind.

"No you don't." I whispered. "You feel obligated and guilty."

"Bella!" he growled, and my world shook. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw a livid Edward, staring intently, at me. I felt confusion from the dream, yet I still felt the immense doubt the dream impregnated into my mind.

"I love you more than words." He opened his mind up to me to show me. Totally. I felt the hatred and anger from his past first. A flood of overwhelming love and lust flowed through me. His love almost pushed my mind to overload and faint. I felt him pull his mind back inside again and him kiss me softly.

"Please trust me and believe me." I stopped and listened to him. The only way that he'd see and listen to me is if I replayed the song back to him.

"Listen to _me_ Edward." I replayed the song in my head, memories flooded through my guard and he flinched. When it ended, I decided that I needed to explain a bit.

"I admit now that the jump from the cliff in LaPush was a partial suicide attempt. I needed to hear your voice again, and if it took my death to hear it, I would have gladly died to hear it. When I was drowning, I embraced the furious voice that told me not to give up. I do love you, more than you can comprehend. I can't live without you, Edward. Don't leave me again. This time, I fear that I will kill myself. I can't take the pain anymore." I clutched my hands to my sides tightly, and cried and cried and cried. I finally told him about the darkest period of my life. He couldn't look at me, so much pain in his eyes. I embraced him tightly.

"I know, Bella. I went to kill myself, remember? I can't live without you either. I wonder what keeps us so linked together, because we felt the same way even through the distance." I kissed him again to push back some of the pain that flooded back, superfluous, with the memories. I could feel the pull of the children's minds in my own, finally, after sleeping for so long after the encounter with the ex-Volturi. Our bodies needed to recharge from the access power that we used, not that we needed to recharge, but we all needed to close down our minds to heal and think about what the murders meant to us. We killed thousands of innocent and non-innocent Vampires. Murder had its toll.

"The children need us." We both said at the same time. I giggled and got up, put some new clothes on, and looked back at Edward. He was putting on some relaxing, yet tight fitting clothes. I couldn't help but stare at his perfection.

"MOMMY!!" I heard the children scream in my mind. I broke out of my trance and listened. They were getting impatient, so I slowly trudged down the stairs and found Alice holding Catherine, trying to force the bottle into her mouth.

"She just refuses!" Alice said, frustrated.

"Let me take her." I said with a sigh. Once Catherine was in my arms, she sighed contently. I put the bottle into her tiny mouth and she accepted it without a question. Alice glared at me, frustrated.

"Why do the children only cooperate with you and Edward? It's soooo not fair."

"Alice," said gently. "We have a special connection with the children. It's got something to do with that. They love you guys, don't worry. It's got something to do with vulnerability and safety. The children can access our powers and we can access theirs due to the bond. It's special, and when we're around them, they can protect themselves." Alice looked at me, sheepishly, and embarrassed. She huffed and looked away. Catherine pushed the bottle away and fell asleep.

"She's so cute." I whispered. I heard light footsteps come down the stairs and Edward's scent overwhelm me and paralyzed me. I heard a baby sigh.

"So is Aaron." He whispered in my ear. He came around the couch and say beside me. The babies shifted so that they were touching. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt safe and loved. Edward rested his head on mine and sighed too.

"What'cha thinking, love?" I thought to him.

"I'm thinking about how empty my life was without you. I drifted and searched subconsciously for you. Now I feel whole. I have a complete family and I had no idea what I was missing until you gave it all to me. I love you, Bella, Thank you for the gift of love."

I was crying again. He never said it like that before. I loved it when he expressed how whole he felt. After a century of hell, my perfect angel deserved happiness.

I felt a ripple through my serenity. It seemed to come from the children.

"Something's wrong, Edward." I said out loud.

"I know." He said gravely. I searched through the twin's minds, with Edward, to try and find the cause of the disturbance. Another wave of repelling emotions flooded me. The children's minds uttered the cause simultaneously: Werewolves.

"Oh great. Over-dramatic Jake to the rescue." My tone wasn't positive and I wasn't joking. He always made my life more difficult than it needed to be. Jake had also been quite successful at ignoring me for the last while. Why change now?

As the children's power started to collect, I could smell the wolves outside. "Let's go confront the wolves before the children literally explode them." I said with a sigh and picked up little Catherine.

I walked outside and the sun shone warmly. I saw my skin fragment into thousands of colors. The sun's warmth felt nice on my chilled skin.

"What do you want, Jake, that sent you across the Atlantic Ocean to find us?" I sneered at him. I felt Edward struggle futilely to keep the children's powers in check. Jake appeared out of the trees with around 20 other wolves behind him, Sam stood beside him.

"The Children." Sam and Jacob sneered back. My face turned livid.

"You came here to try and take away my children?" I screeched at him. A couple of younger wolves winced, and stepped back. I saw my hair flow around me in the wind. The tips of my hair were blood red. I raised my hand towards the intruding wolves, when Edward spoke up.

"Death is unnecessary, Bella." he whispered to me. I continued to raise my hand and point to the pack. The younger wolf-men winced in pain and fell to the ground, screaming.

"STOP IT, BELLA!" Jacob screamed at me. I looked at him with daggers and death. If looks could kill…

"How dare you. You come up to my house, my family, and demand for my children. Did you honestly think that you'd get out of here alive?" my voice raised a few octaves as I started to laugh. I stepped closer to Sam and Jacob. The pack took a large step back, isolating Sam and Jacob directly in front of me.

"Do you think that you can fight a whole pack?" Jacob sneered at me. He looked like he was going to laugh at me. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I can kill you all without laying a finger on any of you." I said with confidence. They only looked at me with disbelief. I looked down at the child in my arms that lay peacefully, but supported me fully. The entire pack looked at me with disbelief.

"A little demonstration, then…" I raised my palm towards the pack. I heard agonizing screams and silent hearts. Jacob screamed too.

"That's impossible!" he said, unemotional.

"We can talk, Sam, if the mutt stays outside." I said, ignoring Jacob all together. He nodded feebly and started walking towards the house. Jacob tried to protest.

"You stay here. You're lucky that I haven't killed you yet. I only spare your life because you **were **_**once **_my friend, but I will kill you if you push me." I warned him. He backed off, and seemed to understand.

"Good dog." I muttered and walked into the house, my family staring at me incredulously.

"What is this really about, Sam?" I asked calmly. He looked at me like he was sorry. I picked Catherine up from Alice, whom I had given Catherine to before I killed part of the pack, for comfort. I immediately calmed down, and Catherine seemed more at ease too.

"Jake told us that you were pregnant shortly after you left forks. He told us that he could smell the separate blood, that it smelled different, and that there were faint rhythms comming from the children. The only reason that we haven't started to return back was because one extremely old Vampire came to forks, looking for reinforcements. He was really pissed-off."

"Aro…" I muttered. Sam nodded his head.

"He said his name was Aro, and that you had killed every companion that he had. He said that you had your children and that they were going to one day rule the Vampires as royalty. He referred to them as…"

"Archangels." I filled in for him. He nodded again. "They are. Fire and Ice, creation and destruction. Edward and I can tap into their powers. It doesn't wane any of our strengths. That's how I killed a quarter of your pack. The children are infinitesimally more powerful than us; we have to keep them in check, because they are too young yet to understand control over it. Once they get older, they will be, undoubtedly, the two strongest vampires history has ever seen. It's scary."

Sam looked at me with fear. "This was Jake's suggestion, not mine. The pack voted and sided with him, so we ended up coming here. I couldn't deny the threat that the children possess, but I had no idea." I looked at him carefully, but concluded that he was telling the truth.

"Go now and live. Don't return except if you need our help. Keep Jacob from here or I will personally kill him." Sam nodded his head and headed for the door.

"Keep a close eye on those children. The fate of the world rests in their tiny hands." He gathered what was left of the pack and disappeared into the forests. As soon as they left, the children screamed in unison.

"What's wrong now?" I asked a little exasperated and tired from the encounter. Edward chuckled, and then I remembered that I could see their minds through his.

"Edward, what's up" I asked him mentally.

"They are screaming because they wanted to blow the wolves to dust, and you did it instead." He said it aloud for everyone's benefit. I just chuckled darkly.

"These children are more diabolical than we give them credit for." I said, laughing. Catherine giggled darkly in my arms. I looked into her beady eyes and could see the same colors as my eyes, and definitely Edward's emerald eye color shone through with the Aquamarine blue the strongest. I loved this child so much. Edward seemed to do the same thing with Aaron. I felt Alice put a hand on my shoulder lightly.

"Yes, Alice?" I said without breaking my eye contact with Catherine.

"You two really should see this." Edward read Alice's mind, and I read Edward's.

_The vision Alice had must have been 18 years in the future, because a tall and beautiful girl, who loosely looked like baby Catherine, yet too similar to Bella, was holding hands with a gorgeous young man. The man looked closely to Edward, but his hair was a blondish white with blue tips. It was Aaron. The two were holding hands and facing out into the crowd. Bella walked up to Catherine and stood just behind her daughter, forever young with beauty. Edward walked up behind his son and stood halfway behind him, like his wife. There was a large group of strangers in front of the family. Behind Edward and Bella, a few feet, stood the rest of the Cullens in their eternal immortal perfection. The strangers in the crowd bowed their head to the clan, and gave them their trust. Catherine, Bella, Edward, Aaron, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had become the new Volturi. They ruled over all vampires and kept the laws. No-one could come close to matching the power of the Cullen clan. They kept your thoughts, present and future actions, present wants and emotions, and defence against anything that you could try; brute strength and alluring siren beauty all talents and protections that they perfected. Most of all; and important above all else, were the twins. They harnessed the gifts and united the gifts, using them at will. Creation and Destruction ruled at the heart. The entire group was proud, but not cocky, united with love. Their eyes shone blue; all but three. Bella's eyes were rainbows of color, Aaron's eyes were ice blue, Catherine's were fire red with a yellow tint on the rim._

I broke out of the vision first. Edward remained immobile and Alice looked contemplative. Jasper looked at us with the confusion that we felt. We weren't sure to be proud, worried, sad or happy.

"I'm not sure that this is a good thing." I said quietly to break the silence.

"It could be worse, Bella. They are well balanced and loved, plus with all of us in control, they won't get harmed or sought after." Edward reminded me. Esme shot us an anxious glance.

"Ok, sure. It's too much to tell you all. Look into my mind and see what I saw." I gently used my power to show them what Alice saw. Their faces turned blank as they watched what I had seen through Edward and Alice. I had to admit that the power I felt from Edward, I, Catherine and Aaron was intoxicating. Edward seemed to hear me ponder the vision.

"I agree, Bella. There was so much power surrounding our clan in general. I haven't seen such power before." He thought to me. My thoughts betrayed me when I flashed through my mind how beautiful and alluring his mental voice was. I hadn't been really paying attention to what he was saying, rather how he was saying it. I heard him growl seductively, mentally, and thoughts popped into my mind that I couldn't help looking at for a few moments. I growled back and flashed a couple fantasies of my own through my mind. His body tensed, and I felt Jasper get uncomfortable, he couldn't help but send the emotions through the room. I couldn't stand it anymore, and I mentally assaulted Edward. I caressed him, kissed him, and jumped on him, mentally. He closed his eyes and started assaulting me back.

Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X (because this chapter is another LEMON, and is technically chapter 10)**

"Get a room you two! Or should I say four?" Emmett spoke up. He was staring at us, and Jasper had physically jumped Alice in the livingroom. I growled at Emmett and jumped at Edward. He caught me in his arms, kissing me passionately. My knees gave out from under me, and he still kept going. It felt weird not having to breathe, but I didn't mind it right now. He had his hand on my back and hip. One of my hands were weaving through his hair and the other was reaching around his hip to grab his butt. I finally broke off and tilted my head backwards. He started kissing my jaw and down my neck. I pressed myself to him tighter and exhaled brokenly. I wondered where my kids were, but I mentally found them with their grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, playing with them in the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmett gave in last, making out as passionately as the rest of us.

I turned my attention back to Edward when his hands slid up my shirt. I heard him growl when he encountered the bra barrier, sending it flying backwards. It landed on the middle of the curtain rod in the window, right above Alice and Jasper.

I gasped as he started caressing my breast. He continued to trail kisses along my neck and shoulders. He backed me into the TV that had been recently replaced from one of my little incidents. I accidentally pressed the power button and it flashed to life. A woman was on TV and moaning loudly. I chuckled.

"I wonder what someone was watching earlier?" I teased him. He chuckled darkly and put his fist through the TV.

"There goes another one. I wonder when Carlisle will forbid TV's from entering the house. They are the most abused piece of furniture in the house." Rosalie made the joke in between breaths. I was getting impatient, and I ripped my shirt off.

"You go, Bella!" Alice chirped to me with giddy excitement. She followed suit and took off her shirt and bra. Rosalie sighed, continuing with Emmett. Edward's eyes flashed lustfully for a few moments then covered my breasts with his hands.

"What'cha doing, Edward?" I asked lightly.

"They are all staring." He responded jealously. I laughed and took his shirt off too. Rosalie whistled and Edward looked like he could blush.

"Sexy Edward!" Alice teased, genuinely. Edward rolled his eyes and looked back at me. I pushed him to the floor, slowly and softly brushing my hard nipples against his naked chest. He made a noise, a combination of a growl and groan, and a new flood of ecstatically urgency filled the room. I stripped his pants off, discovering that he had neglected to wear underwear today.

"Hurry up, Alice. They're beating us." Jasper whispered to Alice, only audible to my now sensitive vampire ears. I saw more clothing go flying across the room. Now dresses and pants hung off the broken TV, couch, bookcases, plants, and curtains and scattered into the kitchen.

Everyone was buff, except me. Edward noticed this too, and began to pull my pants down. More crashes indicated that Rosalie and Emmett were behind me and scattering the books to the floor.

I giggled lightly as my last remnants of clothing fell to the floor. Edward flipped us over and I now found myself on the bottom. He pressed himself against me, almost pleading.

"Let's show how it's done, Edward, baby." I whispered as I nibbled on his ear. He groaned loudly.

"Gladly." He whispered back. My moan filled the room and everyone went silent. I didn't care that Edward and I were the center of attention right now, and neither did Edward. He continued to make me scream. He lowered his head and sucked my breasts.

"Beat this." I moaned. Edward understood and lowered his head to my hips. He nuzzled my pubic area and began exploring. I grabbed the back of his head and sifted through his hair in ecstasy. When three ice cold fingers found their way inside me, while he kept exploring, I giggle-moaned. My mouth shot open and my eyes closed.

"Here we go." I barely got the words sounded, but nothing else came out.

I have no idea how we all managed it, but all twelve of us screamed out together the names of our partners.

The bliss continued all night, until the children had been put to bed, and Carlisle and Esme joined in, unable to take the crude noises any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer!! (& story is almost finished)**

**Chapter 11**

The house was in ruin where the livingroom once existed. The TV shards were all over the floor, clothes scattered everywhere and accessories of all sorts in total disarray. The sun shone through the window proudly, illuminating the chaos.

"What happened last night?" I looked over at Edward, who was lying right beside me on the floor. Everyone was lying in various places. We passed out after we had no energy left.

"I have no idea. It's kind of embarrassing, but it felt too good for me to care." He answered back.

"You'd better pray that I don't get pregnant. We won't be able to control two little pyrotechnics around the house, and two who turn everything to ice." I told him seriously.

"Four? What are you, an automatic machine? What do you think I am? It's not supposed to happen for one, let alone four." He laughed at me. everyone was starting to wake up, and looked like they had a hangover.

"You're not the only rambunctious one, Rose." Edward shot to Rosalie. She glared at him, playfully.

"Is this a contest now?" she asked politely.

"I guess it is." Jasper added. Last night must have been quite the experience for him. Edward mentally confirmed my suspicions, avoiding my gaze. I went up in front of him and blocked his path. I then put my hands on either side of his face, forcing his up to mine.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked softly and lovingly. His face struggled in my hands to get loose.

"Let me go!" His mind screamed at me.

"What's wrong?" I repeated. I was worried about Edward, so I wanted to do a little experiment.

"Jasper, make Edward feel more relaxed, so he'll speak to me." I ordered him with the voice in my head. Edward started to growl and fight violently within my grasp.

"That's enough." I screamed shrilly, my hands still on his face. Everyone stopped dead and stared at me.

"I've had enough games, Edward. Tell me what's wrong, right now!" I ordered him; his eyes loved, but still held a bit of resentment for something. He took a deep breath.

"I…I'm embarrassed about last night." He said quietly. He looked away immediately, knowing that he wouldn't have said it without my orders.

"Edward, last night was a mystery to me too, but that was one of the funniest things that I've done in a while. It seems that now, since I'm a vampire, I don't have guilt or shame." To illustrate my point, I began to take my shirt off. He stopped me quickly, and finally looked me in the eye. Amusement was starting to warm his eyes.

"Plus, Edward, you always look magnificent and have nothing to hide. It was fun showing up Rosalie and Emmett." I hinted to start a fight.

"You did not! I admit you two did trash the livingroom better; fist through the TV and Edward's body impression in the floor… We showed you up." Emmett was playfully enraged. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaving the room.

"Lookie here, Emmett! You've gone and embarrassed my husband!" I playfully shot at Edward. He ignored me and kept walking. I chuckled and started tidying the livingroom. A lot was going to have to be replaced.

"Alice, could you go online and shop for a new TV?" Alice's eyes shot up to mine with joy. Her hair was tangled and twisted in all directions. She flew up the stairs. I started collecting the clothes that lay haphazardly everywhere in the livingroom, and threw them into the basement to be washed or trashed. I had to jump to get my bra on the curtain hanger. After I finally got it, I chuckled and put the books back on the shelf. Finally, when the only thing left was the glass from various crystal bowls, vases and a broken TV, I began to sweep the floor.

"Emmett, get this TV carcass out of the livingroom, please?"

"I must admit, Bella, you cleaned up this room well. Little evidence is left that screams 'sex contest'. The only suspicious thing is Edward's perfect imprint into the floor infront of the couch." Esme's voice was light and teasing. I pulled the rug over the imprint in the floor in embarrassment. Now it was a little less noticeable.

"We never knew that you had it in you." Carlisle joked lightly from the couch. "Although, it was as much Jasper and Alice's fault as it was your's and Edward's. Alice foresaw last night, and Jasper couldn't take Alice, Edward and your emotional eagerness." I blushed and started organizing things in the room that were perfectly fine; it figures that I could get embarrassed in front of mine and Edward's parents. Two high pitched screams came from upstairs; I faintly noticed that I had forgotten about the children.

"Damn. Life seemed so simple for just a few minutes…" I muttered before making my way upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Chapter (with disclaimer!!)**

As we tended the babies, day after day, week after week, life seemed so simple. It seemed as if I could finally have the peace and quiet that I wanted. With the Volturi gone, and the Werewolves no longer a threat, I felt safe.

Catherine and Aaron's first birthday was two days ago. Alice had been in a flurry of activity preparing for the children's first birthday. I just stood back and watched her, giggling when she did something funny to upset the children. They were almost as fussy about this as she was. If Alice put up a red banner in the living room, Aaron would cry, and if a blue banner was put up, Catherine would cry. Alice had settled for purple when neither of them could agree on which color to display without crying about it. Catherine could walk (much to our surprise, we think that it's the Edward in her), and say the first part of her ABC's, but still had troubles about the whole potty training thing. Aaron kept crawling around, but would scream 'potty' before he crawled off to the bathroom, reaching it in the nick of time (we installed a bathroom on the first floor for the children for easy access, we wouldn't let them climb the stairs on their own yet). Emmett complained that Aaron had too much of me in him because he was a bit clumsy. He tripped over a lot of things, including his own feet, just like me. When Alice put the cake in front of the children on the dining room table, Aaron's mouth hung open in shock and he tripped in the chair, stumbling nose first into the cake in front of him. Catherine entered into a fit of giggles; Aaron glared at her and cried. I don't think that Emmett will ever let him live that one down.

I was pulled out of my remembrance by a small tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Catherine looking up at me. I walked over to the couch and pulled her up beside me.

"What's up, Cathy?" I asked her gently. It looked like something was bothering her greatly.

"Mom?" She seemed to be having a hard time articulating the words, so I held my hand out to hers. She quickly put her hand into mine, starting the connection. Her thoughts instantly entered my mind.

"There's something black coming. I can't see anything around me, mentally, and a menacing presence seems to be watching me. I don't like it."

Neither did I for that matter. What could be so intimidating to my daughter? She didn't seem frightened at anything.

I replayed the vision that she told me about. Something dark was coming, and was watching her, playing in the shadows and only letting his presence be known. It could be a new vampire, coming to take out the power figures of the Vampire world, but it didn't seem like the other attacks that we had seen.

"Bella, come here for a minute." It was Carlisle, and he held the phone in his hand, looking at it gingerly.

"What's bothering you, Carlisle?" Something was wrong, and somehow everybody knew about it.

"I just got a call from a friend down in Latin America. Apparently, there are no Vampires in Southern North America any more, and Latin America is being purged at this moment by something that no one can see. It sweeps in and destroys them, with uncharacteristically graceful movement for even a Vampire."

I nodded my head, looking down at the floor. "Catherine just told me that she feels something on her sidelines, watching her. It frightens her, and it's menacing, along with blocking her sights."

He obviously didn't feel comfortable about this. "Do you think that this has anything to do about the vision that Alice had about the children shortly after they were born?"

"It could. The vision could have been the moment of victory for us, for the Vampires, and we officially win the royalty title, and saviour. It didn't seem right, now that I think about it, I don't know whether to be proud or exhausted, because they are equally pulling."

Edward came in to the room with a large smile on his face, Aaron in his arms and laughing lightly. I smiled as I saw the two of them, and Edward sensed the tension between me and Carlisle, and raised an eyebrow. I closed my eyes and sighed outward, trying to calm myself. Edward looked to Carlisle, asking with his gaze for an explanation. Alice came up behind him and slowly, and pushed by Edward to stand behind me. She came up from behind me and whispered lightly in my ear.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about immediate danger with the children, but you might have to start training for a war, because that wasn't the end of the war. That was just the beginning."

I looked ahead of me in shock, my mouth open in horror. "It's just the beginning…" I whispered.

Muffled crashes and bangs surrounded me as I fell to the floor in a heap, something that I haven't done since I was a human. Edward swore a string of profanities above me, likely holding me up from completely crumpling on the cold tile.

"No swearing in front of the children." I sternly instructed, and let myself slip into the protecting blackness.

I'm thinking about a sequel, more towards when the children are old enough to be Bella and Edward's age, and start the war. Review if you want more to this story (it will be put on the waiting list, I'm working on two others at the same time as this, and I have two more planned, so it will be on the back burner unless I get a swarm of Reviews demanding for a sequel!!!)


	13. Author's Note: Good News!

Hi guys, sorry if this is a disappointment, but this is not another chapter for Love and Power. Good news though! I am going to write the sequel after I am done writing the Secret Garden, I will finish Paranoia and Schizophrenia and Realms of the Twilight beside Love and Power Sequel, I'm thinking of naming it My Immortal Sacrifice. What do you think of the name?

I also wanted to hit you guys up with a potential of more stories to be done after My Immortal Sacrifice:

-Welcome to my life: (ExB) Instead of going with her mother after her parent's divorce, Bella Swan stayed with her father, Charlie. After living with Charlie for so long, they get in a few fights that send Bella walking the roads of Forks alone. Can Edward and the rest of the Cullens help Bella when she calls Edward's cell phone, telling him that she ran away and she's really hurt? Is the Cullen's secret exposed when Edward gets back at Charlie for the abuse and goes a bit too far?

-Phantom of the Opera: (ExBxMystery person yet to be decided) Twilight Style of the 2004 version of the Phantom of the Opera. (I know I tend to rewrite old/classic stories, but would it be any good?)

I am going to be getting my rear in gear to get the first few chapters written and posted of My Immortal Sacrifice, thank you all for the amazing reviews! You are all so kind!


End file.
